


Король в своем замке

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Если двое, которые клялись всегда заботиться о Юури, полюбят друг друга, что остается делать самому Юури?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The King In His Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231878) by [Crystalwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren). 



В первый вечер, когда Юури услышал музыку, он подумал, что это часть торжества: изящная мелодия клавесина смешивалась с тяжелыми, глухими ударами барабанов королевского оркестра. Юури вышел из кабинета в коридор и наклонил голову, вслушиваясь. На секунду ему захотелось пойти на звук и узнать, кто играет, но, во-первых, королю участвовать в этом торжественном мероприятии было запрещено, а во-вторых, он устал. В итоге он просто пошел в купальни, а потом спать.  
Во второй вечер он сделал то же самое, и в третий тоже, но в четвертый барабаны притихли, а клавесин зазвучал чище и громче, и Юури заметил, что клавесин играет вовсе не на площади, а где-то гораздо ближе. Миры обменивались между собой некоторыми вещами и технологиями, и множество музыкальных инструментов попало в Шин-Макоку именно так. Его мама тоже время от времени играла на пианино, но никогда – так умело и так сладко. Сгорая от любопытства, Юури взял фонарь и отправился утолять свой исследовательский интерес.  
Коридоры казались едва ли не заброшенными, хотя стража по-прежнему стояла на привычных местах и совершала регулярные обходы. В воздухе витал легкий запах запустения, и когда Юури поднял фонарь повыше, в его свете заплясали бесчисленные пылинки. Он пошел на звук, сначала вниз по коридору, затем вверх по ступенькам. Потом вниз по еще одному коридору, через серию редко используемых комнат. Пыли здесь было гораздо больше, и Юури чихнул. Коридор, в который он зашел, не освещался и не охранялся, но из полуоткрытой двери пробивался свет. Музыка исходила именно оттуда.  
За дверь оказалась хорошо освещенная гостиная, залитая светом множества свечей и ярких ламп. И там сидел Гюнтер: его длинные пальцы легко порхали по клавишам, а глаза были закрыты; он казался воплощением безмятежности. Там же находился и Конрад: он развалился на длинной кушетке, закинув ногу на подлокотник, а его волосы и форма были в беспорядке. Юури внезапно осознал, что, должно быть, застал что-то глубоко личное, и попятился, но тут Конрад поднял голову, увидел его, улыбнулся и сам жестом предложил зайти. Поэтому Юури погасил фонарь и толкнул дверь, но стоило ему неуверенно войти в комнату, как Конрад резко обхватил его за пояс и затащил к себе на кушетку. А затем прижался губами к шее Юури, сильно и влажно целуя, и больше не отпустил. От Конрада пахло вином, и Юури осознал, что тот откровенно пьян. Но вырываться не стал.  
Они молча сидели так вместе довольно долго. Гюнтер играл прекрасно; он был почти так же хорош, как исполнители на дисках, которые в детстве Дженнифер ставила Юури, когда думала, что тот скоро заснет. Однажды он проснулся раньше обычного, посмотрел на нее и увидел на ее лице слезы. Но когда Юури спросил «Мама, почему ты плачешь?», та улыбнулась, вытерла глаза и не ответила. И почему-то сейчас, когда он украдкой посмотрел на Конрада, то тоже ожидал увидеть слезы, но их не было – Конрад уснул.  
Музыка прекратилась. Гюнтер закрыл крышку и встал, шурша плащом. Без клавесина Юури вновь услышал, как бьют на площади барабаны – хотя и едва различимо.  
– Извините, что прервал... – негромко начал он, но Гюнтер только улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
– Мы всегда рады видеть вас, – мягко ответил он, подошел к кушетке и взглянул Конраду в лицо. – Вот как...  
Он бережно передвинул своего бывшего ученика так, чтобы Юури смог освободиться и встать. Конрад не проснулся.   
– Разве вашему величеству не пора на покой? – спросил Гюнтер, и Юури понял, что это единственный упрек, который он получит. Он кивнул и встал.  
– Спокойной ночи, Гюнтер.  
– Спокойной ночи, ваше величество.  
У двери он замер, обернулся и увидел, как Гюнтер опустился на одно колено и перекинул Конрада через плечо. Затем встал, с легкостью неся свою тяжелую ношу, и Юури осознал, что тот собирается бережно донести Конрада до постели. Поэтому он торопливо кивнул своему советнику на прощанье и отправился к себе в спальню, испытывая странное – и ничем не объяснимое – чувство потери.

***

  
На завтрак были холодные блюда, оставленные на буфете, чтобы каждый мог обслужить себя сам. Конрад не появился, а Гюнтер, оглашая расписание Юури на день, был рассеян. Мао не стал настаивать; положив себе еду, он взял тарелку и пошел в библиотеку, Гюнтер отправился с ним для утреннего урока. Положительный момент того, что Юури теперь был королем «на полную ставку» – он пробыл в Шин-Макоку достаточно, чтобы ему больше не требовались долгие часы обучения всему, чему только могли обучить его остальные. Хотя, конечно, в его знаниях по-прежнему кое-где оставались пробелы.  
– Нынешнее торжество также называют «Неделя мертвых», – сказал Гюнтер, откашлявшись и найдя соответствующую страницу в книге, – она бывает каждые пять лет. Недавно умерших чествуют парадами и балами, умерших давно вспоминают и молятся за них, желая им удачи и счастья в новой жизни. В это время обсуждают полузабытые битвы, славят погибших товарищей и мужей. Женщины, потерявшие маленьких детей, пишут им письма и сжигают, чтобы дети могли их прочитать...  
Юури смахнул крошки с губ и подошел к окну, молча вглядываясь в дворцовый сад.   
– Традиционно все, кроме кохи, на неделю оставляют свои дела. Также, согласно традиции, монархам и аристократам предписано оставаться в своих домах и не показываваться на глаза обычным людям в течение всей поминальной недели...  
Даже отсюда было видно, что клумбы заросли сорняками, а трава на лужайках разрослась. В ложе фонтана плавали водоросли.  
– Ваше величество, у вас есть вопросы?  
Юури прижал пылающий лоб к стеклу и закрыл глаза. В памяти всплыли изящные руки Гюнтера, порхающие над клавишами клавесина, и Конрад, смотревший, как тот играет. Но вслух только сказал:  
– Нет, никаких. – И это было откровенной ложью, потому что на самом деле он хотел спросить об увиденном вчера вечером, но знал, что никогда не спросит.  
– Очень хорошо, ваше величество.  
Конрад вышел к обеду с красными глазами, но неизменной доброй улыбкой, и они с Юури встали рядом, набирая себе еду с буфетных блюд. Гюнтер исчез – Юури уже знал, что он каждый день часто уезжает куда-то в пригород, и не удержался от вопроса:  
– А куда ездит Гюнтер?  
– Помогает ухаживать за лошадьми на королевских пастбищах, – ответил Конрад, – сейчас в конюшнях не хватает рабочих рук.  
– Может, мне стоит помочь?  
– Лучше оставить это ему.  
И доказательством того, что Юури действительно вырос, стало то, что он не решил тут же про себя, что все равно сбежит на пастбища.  
Вместо этого после обеда он с Конрадом продолжил тренировать фехтовальные позы, и когда тот поправлял хватку Юури на рукояти меча, то в процессе положил ладони на пояс юного короля. Юури внезапно вспомнил горячий рот Конрада на своей шее, вздрогнул и тут же выпрямился.  
Ни Конрада, ни Гюнтера за ужином не было, на буфете вновь стоял скудный выбор блюд, но, по крайней мере, на этот кое-что было теплым. Юури вполуха прислушивался к болтовне Аниссины, бдительно отслеживая ключевые слова вроде «эксперимент» и «подопытный», но изобретательница казалась непривычно подавленной, словно не желая выступать в полную мощь без своей восхищенной аудитории в виде служанок. Он рассеянно поел, попутно оставляя едва разборчивые пометки на полях свитка, который попросил его прочитать Гвендаль, и подумывал хоть сегодня лечь спать пораньше. Но когда он закончил ужинать и пошел в кабинет, чтобы закончить последний документ, как вновь услышал музыку: клавесин сливался с барабанным боем, и это сочетание манило и звало. Юури зажег фонарь и вновь последовал за музыкой по незнакомым коридорам, которые за прошедшие сутки, казалось, стали еще более пыльными, просторными и заброшенными.  
Когда Юури дошел до нужной двери, то заколебался, стоя на пороге: он вновь почувствовал себя незваным гостем, прекрасно при этом зная, что не сможет сделать ничего, что эти двое ему бы ни простили. В конце концов, он был королем, и это был его замок, поэтому он вновь погасил фонарь и присоединился к Конраду на кушетке. Тот вновь был пьян. Хотя Юури уже несколько лет как достиг совершеннолетия, Конрад все равно был крупнее его (и всегда будет), поэтому мао нежно, но твердо оттеснили и прижали к подлокотнику так, что Конрад смог полулечь на него. Когда полумазоку положил голову ему на грудь, упираясь макушкой в подбородок, Юури впервые заметил, какие у Конрада мягкие и послушные волосы.  
Гюнтер был без плаща, и его привычный белый костюм сменился темно-серым; он не поднимал головы, не подавал ни малейших признаков того, что он знает о присутствии Юури, и не взорвался ревностью или жалобами, когда Конрад заключил их короля в объятия. В темной одежде черты лица Гюнтера казались острее, жестче, и Юури напомнил себе, что советник может быть очень опасным, когда считает это нужным. Но вместо того, чтобы расстроиться – король ненавидел, когда ему напоминали, что многие из тех, кого он любил, некогда творили ужасные вещи, – он почему-то успокоился, почувствовав себя защищенным и оберегаемым.  
У Юури затекла нога, и рука тоже, но он все равно уснул. Ненадолго проснулся, когда сильные руки проскользнули под него, поднимая, улыбнулся и заснул вновь, позволяя этим сильным рукам отнести себя в постель.

***

  
– Завтра все закончится.   
Юури вскинул голову.  
– Поминальная неделя завтра закончится, – повторила Аниссина, и в ее голосе сквозило облегчение. Она потыкала ножом в пережаренную до состояния подошвы яичницу. – Будет приятно наконец-то нормально позавтракать.   
У Юури на языке вертелось, почему, если ее так волнует качество еды, она не пошла готовить самостоятельно, но потом он представил себе занимающую полкухни машину «Разбей-Яйцо-Отрежь-Бекон-Поджарь-Яичницу-кун» и вздрогнул. Что-то невнятно пробормотав, он налил себе в мюсли молока, думая, что его больше бы порадовал вид приведенного в порядок сада.  
Затем он осознал, что его посиделки с Конрадом и Гюнтером, скорее всего, тоже подойдут к концу, и от острого, всепроникающего чувства потери у него перехватило дыхание.  
– Ваше величество? – вежливо поинтересовалась Аниссина, и когда он посмотрел на нее, то заметил в ее глазах что-то похожее на сочувствие. – Вы себя хорошо чувствуете?  
– Спасибо, хорошо.  
– Знаете, возможно, вам стоит просто поговорить с ними.  
Юури стиснул зубы и отвел глаза. Иногда его бесило, насколько быстро здесь распространяются сплетни, даже хотя небольшой армии слуг и не было в замке.  
– Леди Аниссина, кажется, я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
– Как хотите.  
И Конрада, и Гюнтера весь день не было видно. Вместо них урок фехтования провел Гвендаль, решивший, что для Юури самое время научиться владеть разными типами клинков, а не только обычным прямым мечом, принятым среди аристократов-мазоку. Он вручил ему короткую, кривую саблю, обычно используемую при быстрой кавалерийской атаке, и заставил разрубать тренировочные соломенные чучела, сидя верхом на деревянной лошади. Эта лошадь управлялась привязанными веревками, которые дергались и двигались так, что предугадать их действие было совершенно невозможно. Уверенный, что всю тренировку он выглядел полным идиотом, весь в царапинах и уставший от непривычного упражнения, Юури в итоге запросил об окончании урока гораздо раньше, чем планировал Гвендаль. За этим последовала беззвучная борьба характеров, когда оба смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока мазоку, наконец, не отступил и молча, уважительно поклонился. Юури вихрем пронесся в купальни, разгоряченный, потный и весь чешущийся от соломинок, вылетавших от чучел и впивавшихся ему в кожу.  
Юури увидел их раньше, чем они его: они шли рядом, склонив друг к другу голову, волосы Гюнтера закрывали его лицо. Так близко, что их плечи соприкасались. Юури вновь почувствовал себя нарушителем личного пространства, но, учитывая, что он и так был не в настроении, его это скорее разозлило, чем смутило. В конце концов, он был королем в своем собственном замке, так что он по определению не мог никуда вторгнуться, потому что и замок, и все его окрестности принадлежали только ему. Когда Юури проходил мимо, его каблуки стучали по камням гораздо сильнее, чем это было необходимо, но лорды только посмотрели на него, Гюнтер грациозно поклонился, и оба улыбнулись. Отчего-то злясь и не понимая причины этой злости, Юури только сухо кивнул и не остановился.  
Он продолжал злиться весь остаток дня. К счастью, оба, похоже, уловили его настроение и держались поодаль, предоставив его Гвендалю. Как ни странно, но тот начал относиться к нему с немного большим уважением, словно, выиграв их маленькую схватку, Юури также завоевал и его одобрение. От этого Юури злился еще сильнее, потому что считал, что если он за все это время не завоевал уважение Гвендаля, то глупейшая стычка из-за заточенного куска металла и деревянной лошади на веревках никак не могла исправить дело. С таким, несвойственным ему ворчливым настроением он бурчал, огрызался и расписывался, где надо, с такой силой, что ломал даже самые лучшие и прочные перья. Гвендаль собрал все документы и исчез, оставив Юури смотреть в окно и наблюдать, как на сад опускается ночь. В наступивших сумерках вновь зазвучали барабаны, и мао вздрогнул.  
Неделя мертвых. Конрад, скорее всего, вспоминал товарищей, павших в бою, Сюзанну-Джулию, которую любил, и пил, чтобы приглушить боль. Гюнтер играл на клавесине, и оставалось только гадать, зачем: то ли утешал своего компаньона, то ли оплакивал некую прежнюю любовь – Юури знал, что он никогда не расскажет. И с последним днем поминальной недели Конрад больше не будет пить, Гюнтер больше не будет играть, а Юури больше не будет сидеть в объятиях одного и смотреть на другого. Он отчаянно сожалел об этой утрате. Всего два вечера с ними – а он уже тосковал.  
Поэтому в последний вечер он тоже зажег фонарь и прошел по пыльным пустым лестницам в пыльный пустой коридор в пыльную гостиную, где Гюнтер извлекал из-под кончиков пальцев замечательную музыку. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Юури замер на пороге и внимательно посмотрел на обоих лордов.  
Гюнтер был... ну, прекрасен, конечно, грациозен, талантлив и умен. Конрад был красив, грациозен, талантлив и умен, потому что шел по стопам своего учителя. Каждый из них был привлекателен по-своему; Гюнтер временами казался совершенно неземным, как, например, сейчас, словно сошел с фантастической иллюстрации книги сказок. Конрад был более приземленным: обычный парень из кино, которому в конце обычно и достается девушка.  
Юури затушил фонарь и вошел внутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения. Что удивительно, от Конрада в этот раз не пахло вином, но он по-прежнему обнял Юури, когда тот сел рядом с ним.  
В такой ситуации нелегко было успокоиться.  
Юури понимал, что, не находясь под влиянием винных паров, Конрад полностью отдает себе контроль в своих действиях, но все равно хотел, чтобы мужчина, который некогда дал ему имя, поцеловал его в шею – так, как сделал это в их первый совместный вечер. Но сомневался, что Конрад проделает такое, будучи трезвым.  
Музыка внезапно оборвалась, и Гюнтер нервно захлопнул крышку. Темно-серый цвет его накидки придавал ему непривычно трагичный вид, и когда советник встал, чуть пошатываясь, Юури осознал, что в этот раз напился уже Гюнтер. Спотыкаясь, он попытался подойти к ним, и Конрад вскочил и немедленно оказался подле него, положил руки ему на плечи, удерживая, и со вздохом прижался лбом к его лбу. Гюнтер закрыл прекрасные лиловые глаза, и его рот искривился от некоего непостижимого горя.  
Они вышли из гостиной, Конрад поддерживал Гюнтера, а Юури шел рядом, сначала с одной стороны, а потом с другой, так, чтобы слегка касаться обоих. Когда они дошли до слияния этого коридора с другим, за которым, казалось, лучше присматривали, Конрад прижал Гюнтера к стене и звучно поцеловал, пока Юури открывал дверь, ведущую, как он знал, в личные покои советника.  
Зайдя внутрь, он оглянулся, ища лампы или свечи, которые можно было бы зажечь от тлеющих углей камина. Легкий шорох сзади возвестил о приходе Гюнтера и Конрада – Гюнтер немного сопротивлялся своему бывшему ученику, но его попытки устоять с легкостью отметались. Юури закрыл и надежно запер за ними дверь. В углу спальни стояла большая, роскошная четырехспальная кровать, не такая гигантская, как у самого Юури, но все же весьма внушительных размеров, и Конрад повалил Гюнтера на нее, быстро и ловко избавляя себя и его от одежды.  
С одной стороны, Юури понимал, что пока у него еще есть возможность убежать, оставить их. По вялым протестам Гюнтера было очевидно, что тот не привык к приставаниям Конрада, и что это будет их первый раз вместе. Но, учитывая характеры этих двоих, существовала такая возможность, что завтра они втроем встретятся за завтраком и будут притворяться, что ничего не случилось. Юури мысленно видел последующее за этим будущее: ему придется десятилетиями наблюдать за ними издалека, всегда чувствуя себя обделенным. Юури был одинок. Если двое, которые клялись всегда заботиться о нем, полюбят друг друга, что ему останется делать?  
Это было эгоистично с его стороны, Юури и сам осознавал, но все равно остался, наблюдая, как они сплетаются на постели, и принялся ждать, пока на них почти не осталось одежды, дыхание Гюнтера стало сорванным, а сам он едва не начал паниковать. Конрад безжалостно прикусывал кожу на плечах советника и явно готовил к дальнейшему, и когда он втиснул смазанный маслом палец в тело Гюнтера, тот вскрикнул и потянулся к Юури, и мао сам не ожидал, что от этого жеста на него нахлынет огромная волна нежности к своему наставнику. Когда он скинул сапоги и подошел к кровати, Гюнтер схватил его, притянул к себе, под себя и страстно поцеловал. Затем Юури почувствовал, как резко содрогнулось тело советника, и увидел широкие грубые ладони Конрада на его бедрах, а потом Гюнтер застонал, низко и протяжно. Отчаянные поцелуи продолжились, и тело Гюнтера, прижимавшегося к Юури, содрогалось в такт толчкам Конрада. Длинные, сладко пахнущие волосы падали мао на лицо, и это было похоже на секс с женщиной: тихие стоны Гюнтера, хриплые выдохи Конрада и умелые ласки Гюнтера, расточаемые всему телу Юури.  
Приятно, решил Юури, поглаживая Гюнтера по волосам. Ему нравилось быть с ними, чувствовать горячие влажные поцелуи, рассыпаемые по его груди и ключицам, ощущать проворные пальцы Гюнтера, порхающие по его телу, словно по клавишам клавесина. Внезапно мао резко осознал, что и Гюнтер, и Конрад обнажены, а его одежда все еще на нем, хотя и расстегнута. Хриплые постанывания Конрада стали громче, чаще, и Гюнтер закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы. Его лицо исказилось, словно от боли, поэтому Юури облегченно вздохнул, когда Конрад внезапно содрогнулся и повалился поверх Гюнтера. Тот очень осторожно подался вперед, а затем позволил Конраду соскользнуть с себя на постель рядом. Когда Конрад покинул его тело, у Гюнтера на миг стало странное выражение лица. Зажатый между своим королем и своим бывшим учеником, он схватил ладонь Юури и прижался к ней долгим поцелуем.   
Юури хотел встать и раздеться, но он был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы тихо лежать и ждать, пока остальные двое не придут в себя. В итоге решение принял как раз Конрад – он потянулся, как сытый кот, сел, перегнулся через Гюнтера и поцеловал Юури в губы. Гюнтер тоже сел, заставив их разорвать поцелуй, и отодвинулся, давая им побольше места. Краем глаза Юури видел, как тот пристально и голодно наблюдает за ними; похоже, его неуверенность на эту часть действия не распространялась, поэтому Юури постарался вложить как можно больше страсти в поцелуй, отвечая Конраду и губами, и языком, и, наконец, Гюнтер наклонился вперед, чтобы прижаться губами к шее Юури, целуя.  
Это было приятно: множество поцелуев-засосов с точно отмеренными прихватываниями зубами, и Юури наклонил голову, облегчая доступ к шее. Он едва не рассердился на вмешательство Конрада – тот, запустив пальцы в волосы Гюнтера, отдернул его назад. Теперь внимание обоих было приковано к Конраду; они оба заворожено наблюдали, как тот раскинулся на постели и подложил подушку, широко разводя бедра. Протянув руку, он вновь ухватил советника за волосы и притянул его к себе, не слишком нежно затаскивая на себя.  
– Ты от меня так просто не избавишься, – выдохнул он, и Юури изумленно застыл на месте, осознав, что это были первые слова, произнесенные с тех пор, как они вошли в комнату. У Гюнтера не оставалось выбора: Конрад взял своего бывшего наставника за руку, смочил ее маслом и направил себе между ног, довольно усмехнувшись, когда в его тело проникли длинные пальцы. Гюнтер начал медленно двигать рукой, находя собственный ритм, и Конрад выгнулся и застонал:  
– Да... О да, вот так.  
Конрад встретился взглядом с Гюнтером, и тот вытащил пальцы из его тела и не торопясь устроился между его ног.  
– Ты уверен, – спросил советник.  
– В жизни не был ни в чем настолько уверен.  
Юури просто смотрел. Как Гюнтер входит в Конрада, какой у Гюнтера налитый и покрасневший член, как Гюнтер прикусывает губу – жест, который казался бы очаровательным, если бы не был таким сексуальным. Мао облегченно вздохнул, когда Конрад дотянулся и сжал его руку, потому что ему показалось, что эти двое забыли о нем, словно его тут и не было. Гюнтер сделал одно долгое медленное движение и затих. Прерывистый вздох стал единственным звуком, вырвавшимся у него, когда он кончил. И это можно было считать ни много, ни мало - чудом, потому что обычно его, наоборот, было сложно заставить замолчать.  
– Гюнтер, – прошептал Юури, – Гюнтер...  
Гюнтер лежал неподвижно, распластавшись на Конраде, его глаза были закрыты. От голоса Юури он открыл их, затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на своего короля и опустил голову. Светлые волосы скрыли его лицо, когда он вышел из тела недовольно застонавшего Конрада.  
– Гюнтер... Я хочу... Но я никогда... с мужчиной... помоги мне!  
– Все в порядке. Я помогу.  
Юури вновь ощутил на своем теле прикосновение умелых рук Гюнтера; тот скользнул под пиджак, стащил его прочь вместе с рубашкой, затем избавил его от брюк, и Юури только улыбнулся, когда ловкие пальцы словно невзначай пробежались по расщелине его задницы.  
– Он готов для тебя, – шепнул Гюнтер, отстраняясь вбок, так что Юури смог встать на колени между ног Конрада. Советник положил ладонь на зад мао, подталкивая его вперед, а другой рукой обхватил его член, направляя.  
Горячо. Жарко, тесно и бархатно. Конрад застонал, и Юури замер, на миг испугавшись, что причинил ему боль.  
– Конрад?  
– Почему ты остановился? – в голосе Конрада звучало удивление.  
– Вот так, – подсказал Гюнтер, его теплое дыхание щекотало Юури ухо, когда он обнял короля за талию. – Двигайся вот так, – он надавил на бедро Юури, меняя и помогая найти нужный угол. Конрад вздохнул, и Юури начал двигаться, под ободряющий шепот Гюнтера и его легкие поцелуи в ухо.  
Долго они не продержались.  
Хватка рук Гюнтера ослабла, а затем исчезла. Он лег рядом с Конрадом и уставился взглядом в балдахин кровати, на его лице читались смешанные эмоции.  
Юури отстранился от Конрада, чувствуя себя сонным и удовлетворенным, потом наклонился и надолго заключил Конрада в объятия, а затем их губы встретились в поцелуе.  
– Как думаешь, ты завтра пожалеешь об этом? – негромко спросил Конрад.  
– Никогда, – ответил Юури. – А ты?  
Тот усмехнулся, сжал руки вокруг своего юного короля и выглядел при этом весьма довольным собой.  
– Никогда.  
Всех троих быстро сморил сон. Юури поудобнее устроился на кровати между двух мужчин, что любили его больше всего на свете, и взял Гюнтера за руку. Последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как уснуть, была улыбка Конрада, который, облокотившись о подушку, смотрел на них обоих, задумчиво наблюдая как за Юури, так и за Гюнтером.


	2. Эпилог

Юури проснулся в одиночестве.  
Он сонно пошевелился, растягиваясь на запятнанной, сильно пахнущей другими простыне, потянулся до хруста, зевнул и довольно вздохнул.  
Полог над кроватью был незнакомым, а вокруг его пальца обвился длинный серебряный волос.  
Юури улыбнулся.  
– Ваше величество, – перед ним появился Конрад. Он выглядел идеально, как всегда, но в добром взгляде его глаз сквозило понимание.  
– Не называй меня «ваше величество», ты же, по сути, мой крестный, – Юури протянул к нему руки, приглашая. Конрад облегченно выдохнул, улыбнулся и шагнул к нему.  
– Тебе не кажется, – заметил он после того, как они обменялись долгими, вдумчивыми поцелуями, – что, учитывая обстоятельства, называть меня «крестным» несколько неприлично?  
– Наверное, да, – согласился Юури. Конрад легонько укусил его в подбородок, и он фыркнул. – Ужасно неприлично, – подразнил он и уткнулся носом в грудь Конраду, испытывая острое желание замурлыкать. – Гюнтер что, ушел в купальни? Когда он вернется?   
Внезапно Конрад напрягся.  
– Я не знаю, где он.  
– Понятно, – между бровями Юури появился морщинка, он мягко отодвинулся от Конрада и спокойно уточнил: – Он сбежал?   
– Боюсь, что да.  
– Он сказал тебе, почему?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда, – сказал Юури, спрыгивая с кровати и подхватывая свою рубашку, свешивающуюся со спинки кресла, – нам лучше его найти. – В ответ на эти слова Конрад улыбнулся ему так, что Юури понял, что принял верное решение. – Ты знаешь, куда он пошел?  
– Да, но он заставил меня пообещать, что я сохраню это в секрете.  
Уголки рта Юури приподнялись в медленной улыбке.  
– Я король, – заявил мао, – и теперь вы оба принадлежите мне. – Конрад кивнул, но Юури видел, что тот по-прежнему сомневается. Отлично. Нечего было позволять Гюнтеру уходить. Кто угодно догадался бы, что первым порывом Гюнтера будет «сбежать». – Поможешь мне с пиджаком?  
Став в двадцать один год «королем на постоянной основе», Юури решил, что не хочет больше одеваться, как старшеклассник. К большому недовольству Гюнтера мао выбрал себе костюм, похожий на военный мундир, но пиджак был тяжелый, выглядел очень официально и требовалась помощь, чтобы надеть его правильно. Конрад накинул его на плечи Юури и расправил складки.  
– Ваше величество, – церемонно произнес он, а потом Юури ощутил легкий шлепок по заду, оба разразились смехом, а потом он притянул к себе голову Конрада для страстного поцелуя.  
– А теперь пошли вернем нашего любовника, – сказал он, и в глазах Конрада на миг мелькнула беззащитность, тут же сменившаяся привычной решимостью.  
– Юури?  
– Да?  
– Я люблю вас обоих.  
Юури только улыбнулся.  
– Вот и хорошо, – сказал он, привстал на цыпочки и коротко и резко укусил Конрада за шею. Тот усмехнулся.  
Они отправились собираться вместе, бок о бок, не касаясь, но достаточно близко, чтобы служанки непривычно стихали, когда они проходили мимо, и Юури на миг задумался, кому достанется банк, потому что в угаре и путанице прошлой ночи они наверняка спутали челяди все ставки. Когда они вошли в конюшни, было уже позднее утро. Аой давно постарел и был отправлен на заслуженную пенсию, так что теперь Юури ездил на прекрасной белоснежной кобыле: она выгнула шею, подставляя ее под ласку, и все время гарцевала, пока ее выводили из стойла, оседлывали и готовили к путешествию, а жеребец Конрада только заржал, завидев хозяина.   
Путь оказался долгим. Через весь город, за холмы и заросшую низким кустарником долину. Поскольку эта сторона была малообитаема, Юури смог снять пиджак мундира и ехать в одной рубашке, но пот все равно струился по его спине, а на манжетах оседала пыль. Конрад же, напротив, был свеж и выглядел безупречно, упорно оставаясь в своем мундире. От одного взгляда на него Юури потел еще сильнее.  
Солнце взбиралось все выше и выше, но, когда они достигли маленькой долины, уже начало клониться к западу. Сухая редкая растительность вокруг становилась все гуще и зеленее, и вскоре всадники въехали в густую тень леса, что вызвало радостный вздох у обоих. Их всюду окружала вода: она собиралась на тыльной стороне листьев и струилась по стволам деревьев, собираясь в ручейки, а затем в речушки. Наконец они добрались до глубокого тихого озера и там, по пояс в воде, стоял Гюнтер, держа в руках гарпун.  
Когда они спешились, он даже не поднял головы, но плавным быстрым движением метнул гарпун в воду. Копье вернулось пустым, и только после этого Гюнтер посмотрел на них, а потом вновь опустил голову.  
– Привет, Гюнтер, – сказал Юури, и тот поклонился, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, избегая встречаться с ними взглядом. – Вылезай и иди сюда.  
На шее и плечах Гюнтера были синяки, отметины от укусов, и Юури нашел, что ему весьма нравится на них смотреть. Еще ему понравилось, как промокшие брюки облепили тело мазоку, и, украдкой глянув на Конрада, мао аметил, что тот это зрелище тоже оценил. Гарпун с тремя зубцами глухо лязгнул, упав на землю, но Гюнтер по-прежнему не смотрел им с Конрадом в лицо, когда, преклонив колено, опустился перед своим королем.  
– Можешь поцеловать меня, если хочешь, – сказал Юури, и Гюнтер медленно поднял голову. Все еще стоя на коленях, он поднял трясущиеся руки, обхватил ладонями лицо Юури, и тот склонился навстречу. Их губы встретились в медленном, почти целомудренном прикосновении; ни один из них не двигался. Где-то неподалеку громко защебетала птица, и Гюнтер изумленно отшатнулся. Юури только улыбнулся, подбодряя.  
– Одевайся. А потом мы поговорим.  
Конрад отвел лошадей в сторонку, пока Гюнтер, сев на землю, надевал рубашку, краснея от взглядов Юури. Неподалеку лежали два больших бревна, и они сели на них. Гюнтер, казалось, больше всего на свете заинтересовался растущим на бревнах мхом, принявшись сдирать его ногтями, и у Юури упало сердце.  
– Ты не рад, что мы здесь? Это ведь твое тайное убежище, да? – спросил он, и Гюнтер наконец-то с ними заговорил.  
– Да. В смысле, нет, – он нахмурился. – В смысле, да, это мое... убежище. Но я не говорил, что не рад.  
Он вновь замолчал, и теперь пришел черед Юури хмуриться, пытаясь вычислить, почему Гюнтер выглядит таким расстроенным.  
– Гюнтер, почему ты от нас ушел? Мы сделали что-то не так?  
– Что? – Гюнтер впервые взглянул ему в глаза. – Нет, нет, конечно, нет. Ваше величество не сделало ничего дурного, – он вновь повесил голову и продолжил ковырять несчастный мох. Из неуклюже собранного пучка на затылке выбилась непослушная прядь, Конрад поправил ее, затем кашлянул и сказал:   
– Но ты думал так о себе. Ты считал, что воспользовался нами. Стыдился, что лег с нами, не будучи связан ни с одним из нас брачными узами, с чего-то решил, будто как-то повлиял на нас, и теперь чувствуешь себя виноватым. И ты беспокоишься о том, что скажут люди. И в глубине души уверен, что мы все совершили ужасную ошибку, – в его тоне зазвучали слабые отголоски гнева, когда он продолжил: – Так что ты смутился и поэтому оставил нас. Сбежал.  
– Простите.  
– За что? – безжалостно уточнил Конрад. – За то, что занимался с нами сексом или за то, что сбежал?  
Гюнтер не ответил и ниже склонил голову, пытаясь спрятать выражение лица за выбившейся прядью.  
– Я не жалею, – сказал Юури.  
– И это я принес тебе то вино, помнишь? – добавил Конрад.  
– Мне не стоило столько пить. – У Гюнтера ярко-зелеными были уже все кончики пальцев.  
– А я рад, что ты напился, – невозмутимо продолжил гнуть свое Конрад, – потому что иначе ты бы в жизни с нами не лег. – Молчание, а затем жесткий вопрос: – Или ты стыдишься, что переспал с полукровкой?  
И Гюнтер поперхнулся вздохом и вскинул голову:  
– Конрат!  
– Значит, дело в этом?  
– Конечно, нет! – твердо заявил советник. – И ты сам прекрасно это знаешь. Ты... Ты почти вдвое моложе меня. И мой бывший ученик. Мои действия были в высшей степени неприличными и неподобающими, а если говорить о его величестве... – он несчастно умолк.  
– Меня зовут Юури, – напомнил мао, – и не смей больше обращаться ко мне «ваше величество», ясно?  
Гюнтер, уже не пряча свое смущение, все же машинально отозвался:  
– Да, ваше... Юури. Юури, – повторил он.  
– Гюнтер, я уже давно взрослый, – с нажимом произнес Конрад, – и, если уж на то пошло, это я тобой воспользовался. Если бы ты был трезвым, ты бы ни за что не позволил себя поцеловать.  
К его чести, Гюнтер не стал этого отрицать, только тихо пробормотал:  
– Все равно это было неправильно.  
– Я даже не могу сосчитать, сколько лет я хотел поцеловать тебя, – мягко сказал Конрад, – я никогда в жизни не был счастливее, чем вчера, когда смотрел, как вы двое спите со мной в одной постели. – Он взял Юури за руку и крепко и тепло сжал ее в своей мозолистой ладони. – Пожалуйста, не отнимай у меня все, что мы делали прошлой ночью. Я этого не вынесу.  
– Гюнтер, – позвал его Юури.  
– Да?  
– Я – король демонов и Мао. Меня невозможно заставить делать то, чего я не хочу.  
Наступила долгая тишина. Гюнтер закусил губу, его прекрасное лицо было хмурым. Наконец он вздохнул, очевидно, придя к какому-то решению, встал и склонился к Конраду, накрывая губами его рот. Тот поцеловал его в ответ, влажно и страстно. Гюнтер опустился на колени между ними, и Конрад и Юури воспользовались этим, чтобы зацеловать мазоку. Поцелуи переросли в нечто большее; пучок Гюнтера окончательно развалился, высвобождая волосы, а с Конраду уже практически стащили его пиджак. Юури поднялся на ноги и пошел к лагерю, слыша, как оба встают, чтобы последовать за ним. На пригорке над озером был разбит костер, рядом с которым лежал спальник. Юури обернулся и увидел, что Гюнтер еле может идти, так сильно замедляли его движения попытки Конрада приласкать его. Дойдя, Гюнтер то ли опустился, то ли просто рухнул на одеяло, и Конрад сел на советника верхом, принимаясь стаскивать с обоих одежду.  
Юури скользнул взглядом по сторонам.  
Здесь действительно было чудесно: тихое, уединенное место, которое, пожалуй, мог найти только Гюнтер. Озеро было глубоким, холодным и прекрасным, его воды манили. Он поднял руку, призывая воду, и отпил немного, замечая расставленные неподалеку удочки и сетку с выпотрошенными рыбами, опущенную для сохранности в мелководье, стенка из камней защищала улов от посягательств живых рыб. Чтобы Гюнтер ни говорил, он, очевидно, все же рассчитывал на компанию.  
Конрад позвал Юури, в его голосе сквозили умоляющие нотки, и мао обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гюнтер расстегивает брюки полумазоку и берет его член в рот.  
Улыбнувшись, Юури поспешил присоединиться к своим любовникам.


End file.
